


Take The Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nate knows what to do once the escape pod landed.





	Take The Fall

It seriously hurt like hell when he landed. It was, however, his decision to leave. Because he knew staying back would only bring them down. He’s learned to let go before, and this time, he knows when to let go.

But there was no time for going down memory lane.

Newt is nearby.

Kicking the hatch of the escape pod was easy. Getting out, however, was a problem. Nate curled both hands on the edges, deep breaths hissing in and out of his mouth as he braced himself.

One. Two.

He hoisted himself out, a sharp cry escaped him when the pain lanced through his side. God everything is spinning.

“Sir!” The sound of footsteps thudding closer before skidding to a halt.

Nate looked up, saw the color ran from the cadets’ faces when they saw how he is.

“Everyone okay?” Nate looked to each of them, Renata and Ilya at the front followed by Ryoichi at the back shouldering on Ilya while Jinhai at rear point with another Jin--? Wait. He blinked a few times to clear the double vision. He’s sure the right side of his face feels numb.

“Yeah. Where’s Amara?” Renata asked.

“With my partner. They’re going to stop the Kaijiu.” A look of worry wash across their faces. Vik casted her head down, frowning as if she was worried? Guilt? Their last interaction with each other had been sour and any form of proper reconcilation was shoved aside in lieu of the dangers now. Vik would blamed herself if Amara had sacrificed herself and their only last memories was that. “Have faith.” Nate offered to her, “She’s strong and smart.”

“I know.” Vik said.

“Yeah cause she knows you want a round two.” Ryoichi teased.

“Hey!” Vik flushed, hitting him squarely in the arm.

“Okay, okay, so you’re saying that you let her pinned you down?” Ryoichi prodded before he yelped when Ilya armlocked him to cut it out. Vik didn’t appear offended for once that Nate had ever known of. This was that light hearted moment, even if it was short that made Nate smiled. They needed that moment. After all that had happened. And after they had lost others. Nate blinked a few times when his vision doubled again.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. “I hate to cut the moment short but..there’s someone we need to arrest. Our last call from them was that he’s nearby. Now I don’t want to radio in now incase he’s listening in. So. Do we have any idea where he would be? He’s got to be somewhere nearby.”

There was an exchange of looks amongst the cadets.

“All our Jaegers are a mess even if we try to look at the video recordings.” Renata said.

“He’d have to be somewhere that wasn’t in the path of those things, so rooftop.” Jinhai called from the back.

Realization dawned on Vik, “And he’d have to be in a building that isn’t damaged because the elevators would have to work if he wants to get to the roof quickly.” She walked to the main street, looking around.

The other cadets, no, the young rangers looked around while Nate had to quell down his nausea. Look far. Somewhere far. Just like motion sickness. He just need to look and focus somewhere-

That building.

“That one!” Vik pointed to the same building. “We saw the thing stopped and turned around, it leaned towards that building for some reason.”

“Good work.” Nate thumbed up, “Get a weapon. Follow me..”

Despite being a short distance, Nate could only hold in the pain that would blossomed on his side with each step he took. He hadn’t given himself a full assessment and if he might have also broken a rib. He was only partially grateful that the wound on the side of his face was throbbing mildly due to the numbness. They made quick work in inspecting the building when they finally reached. Three exits, two working elevators and one fire exit, the other fire exit.

“Great.” Nate exhaled heavily when they regrouped at the lobby. “There’s not enough of us to guard the exits. All of you stay down here and hide out of sight.”

“What? You think we can’t take him on?” Ilya’s voice raised in exasperation, unslinging his arm off Ryoichi and limping towards Nate. “All that training we’ve been through? And you think that together we can’t take down one man?”

“Is this really the time to ask?” Nate’s jaws tensed up, glaring at Ilya.

“We fought a Kaijiu. We went through years of training!” Ilya raised his hands in frustration. “And now we just have to stay here and wait? We could have gone up together, all of us and overpower him.”

“No. It’s not..” Nate squeezed the bridge of his nose. God this isn’t the time. His head is muddled enough as it is and trying so hard not to snap at Ilya. No. There was no reason to snap at Ilya. But the longer they delay, however..“That’s not what I meant. Ilya.” He said calmly.

“You wanted Newt to think there was no one with you.” Jinhai, what a savior. “So that if he manages to escape from you while you were going up, he won’t realise we’ve been hiding out here waiting for him.”

“Use the furniture to block the fire exits.” Nate said, walking past Ilya, grabbing a wheeled office chair and pushing it into the elevator car. Who knows if the top floor had any proper furniture he could use. Better be safe. “Have something to halt one of the elevator doors. The only working elevator will be the only exit for him.”

“Yes Sir.” echoed the cadets.

“Ilya?” Nate called from the elevator as he stepped in. The surprised young man stared at him. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He motioned for Ilya to join him. The man limping forward quickly to enter, determined that he could walk.

Yet the silence on the elevator ride was deafening and oddly claustrophobic. Both of them stood and leaned against the walls facing each other or Ilya was staring intently at the floor and Nate was looking everwhere. Ilya was definitely in pain more than he let on.

“Hey Ilya.” Nate called on the ranger.

“Sir?” His voice was oddly meek for his size.

“Look- um.” He swallowed, “I’m sorry- at the lobby. I mean. Back at the lobby, I’m sorry.”

“No Sir.” Ilya shook his head. “I should be the one to apologise, it was disrespectful of me.”

Nate raised his hand up for Ilya to pause. “No. I mean it and-and as an officer,” God why is this so hard to open up.“No, this isn’t about just because I’m an officer. I should have elaborate further. Get the points across behind my decision. We shouldn’t follow orders blindly, that’s not what we are.”

Ilya nod. “I trust you, Sir. Even if you didn’t say as much. I just didn’t mean to act in such a manner. I can’t..” He bit his lower lip, eyes casted down briefly, “I can’t excused myself for what I did earlier.”

“You were upset and tired. And hungry and thirsty, I bet. Who wouldn’t be? And thrown against a building.” Ilya chuckled softly. At least he made him smiled. But only until they both remembered and Nate felt his heart wrench when the smile was washed away by grief. Nate pushed himself off the wall when Ilya’s head lowered further and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry about Suresh.”

“I just hope we have enough Jaegers like he wanted to, Sir.” Ilya bit back the tremor in his lips, wiping away the tears that ran down his cheek with force.

“Yeah, hopefully.”The elevator slows in its ascend and Nate felt a surge of nausea swept over him. It was stronger than before.

“Sir?” Ilya looked at him.

The elevator door opened. “I’m taking this chair and placing it at the very edge and center of the staircase on the fire exit. If he somehow manages to escape me, he’s going to run for the stairs and when he does so, he’s going to run into this and others below could hear the echo from the ground floor.”

Ilya looked at him for a moment before he gave a salute. “I’ll keep an ear out then. God speed, Sir.”

Nate straightens himself, more formally for the moment of it, to return Ilya’s salute and only when Ilya pressed the button and the elevator descends that he finally leaned heavily against a wall. Focus. Focus. Nate pressed his fingers to his neck; pulse thready, light, faster than normal. Exhaustion, panic, nausea. Breathing was taking alot of effort and his sides was throbbing in pain. No bloody footsteps but he’s still bleeding. He pressed his side gently, schooled his expression when the injury retaliate in kind. Internal. The impact from the tail had been quick, too quick for him to react and it was only because of their positions that he was not impaled. He could have. And he may have escaped with flesh wounds but his organs took a hit and are probably swelling because he hadn’t taken the time to rest.

“Move.” He rasped. “Fucking move.”

He grimaced and forced himself up, taking large strides towards the fire exit. The floor was miraculously untouched despite the carnage going on outside. He tilted the chair to rest horizontally at the center edge of the flight of steps, this would cover more ground and hopefully any of the rangers could hear the commotion. With that done, Nate held onto the railings for support and started his ascend up the two flight of steps to get to the roof. Every two steps came with labored breathing, the numbing on the side of his head had only been able to suppress if he touched the wounds on his side, sending jolts of pain up his nerves and keeping him grounded to his consciousness.

The roof access was unlocked. Thankfully. Nate opened carefully, minding for any squeaks and creaks from it. Newt had his back facing him, watching something in his hands. He’s engrossed in it, talking to himself or maybe the thing in his head. It was enough to distract him while Nate covered the distance.

Then Newt started mumbling faster, louder. Something was happening. Nate clenched his fist. Newt was so lost to the world, so sure of the victory, a victory he wanted at the cost of innocent lives. And for what? Because he was isolated from the rest? He made that choice to leave and no one would have stopped him. But surely he had seen and interacted the cadets at some point before he resigned here? Does he ever remembered who was killed when he unleashed the Kaijiu and sent those Rippers? Had he even cared at all?

Then Newt yelled, almost stopping Nate in his tracks.

Plan B.

There’s a fucking Plan B.

Nate didn’t think. His fist connected sharply to Newt’s face. His sides and arm are tearing at him from the act but it was shoved to the recesses of his mind in lieu of the next move from Newt. But Newt stayed on the ground, slumping forward and unmoving. If he killed him on impact, it’s not his fucking problem.

Nate called in, breaking the radio silence. And the first to reply was Jake.

God the huge relief that washed over him. They both made it. Jake and Amara are alive. Gottlieb’s sending in help. The rangers will be joining Nate at the rooftop for the pickup. Nate felt his face. He could barely feel almost half of his face but there’s fresh blood. The roof feels so claustrophobic. Like he’s sinking and needing air. His vision is doubling again. Newt’s not moving still. Did he kill him? Or is he faking it? Was he waiting for Nate to collapse and possibly hold him hostage when the rangers arrived and then used his own gun to shoot at them?

Nate clutched at his side tightly, the injury sending white hot fire up his nerves. Maybe it’s too much because now all he’s felt is pain, breathing in is pain, breathing out is pain, standing is pain. He must have hurt something really bad right now because the pain is growing steadily. The sound of the door opened abruptly and more footsteps rushing in took him a while to register that he was no longer alone. Ilya being helped by Ryoichi and Jinhai this time after not being able to stand on his own any longer. Vik and Renata kept Newt pinned and cuffed from the back. Or wait. Was it Vik? Vik’s the only one pinning Newt’s motionless body down. Renata’s standing next to him. Looking at him.

“Good work.” He breathed. “Chopper’s coming..” Not a chopper. “I mean-” What was that, that thing that flies. “Help’s on the way.” Aircraft? How did the hell did he, he even forget-

“Major Lambert,” Renata was holding his good arm tightly. “Sir, I think you should sit down.”

“Bad idea.” Nate swallowed. He’s feeling sluggish, he could barely move unless he made the effort.

“Okay, okay.” Renata nod. Please don’t nod that fast. Just looking at her made him nauseous.

“I think you did a number on him, Sir. He’s out like a light.” Vik announced, Nate turned only slightly and had to swallow the bile threatening to come out. He felt Renata gripped him tighter.

“Weak.” Ilya retorted. “Should punch him another, make sure he’s down for good.”

“That’s um..” Jinhai hesitated. “..Probably not a good idea.”

“We have to wait now.” Ryoichi said.

“How long?” Nate asked.

“Carrier’s coming in ten minutes. They’ve just picked up Ranger Pentacost and Amara.”

Ten minutes. Nate felt so damn tired and in pain. There wasn’t even a faintest of sound over the horizon. And what if Newt had something else up his sleeve? Would Nate still be able to take him on with the rest? Or will he be a burden? Jin and Ryo are holding Ilya up. Vik’s the only one occupying Newt. Renata’s a capable fighter but the second powerhouse would be Ilya if Vik was taken out.

“Renata.” Nate was starting to sink, he could feel the weakness in his knees.

“Sir?”

“Let me go.”

There was a muffled voice coming from the communicator, it sounded vaguely from Jake asking something but Nate could only catch his name being called out.

“Let me go.” Nate repeated, “If he wakes.. I want you...and Jinhai..and Vik to make sure, he remains on the ground. Until..they arrived.”

Renata pursed her lips, frowning as she stared at him.

Jake was calling for Nate again on the communicator.

“It’s okay.” Nate breathed. Tried to breathe. It hurts to breathe. “Let me fall.”

Two hands criss cross his back, then Jinhai was at his right, holding his right upper arm carefully. Ilya was standing with Ryoichi’s help, albeit with some effort so Jinhai would go to Nate. Both rangers were gently lowering Nate carefully to the ground with Renata supporting his neck. It feels like a fucking funeral.

He was too lost to move or speak anymore once he’s laid down. Darkness encroaching in his vision so quickly he’d only hear Jake’s voice on the radio anxiously calling him and then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Nate drifted back to the sound of something vibrating. There was no windows, the lights had been dimmed. The vibration sound was to his left. And there was Jake, asleep on two chairs lined up as a makeshift bed. That must have been uncomfortable. He felt a heaviness on his right side, a dull ache on his chest. His face was no longer numb but there’s gauze and tape over where he was scarred. He turned to the sound; it was Jake’s phone and he reached for it, only to smile.

“Hello, Amara.” Nate answered the phone.

There was silence and he thought maybe he had dreamt of it.

“NATE!!” Amara screamed on the phone, he pulled away when she screeched even more. “Oh my god, I mean! Major Lambert! Guys! It’s Major Lambert! He’s awake!”

“Wha-” Jake sputtered awake, their eyes met and then Jake tripped and rolled over causing Nate to laugh and then regretting it.

“Oh ow.” Nate winced.

“Oh my god, Sir, are you feeling better?” He heard Amara’s voice on the phone.

“Yeah..yeah. I’m fine. Hold on, Jake’s awake now.” Nate said, then handing out the phone to Jake who finally had straightened himself out, “It’s Amara.”

Jake took the phone, leaned in and kissed Nate in the forehead. “You’re a fucking piece of work.” He said before turning away to talk to Amara and the rest on the phone.

Nate felt his forehead and smiled. They survived. What would Jake do now. And Nate.. Now that things had settled. He sighed. The younger man always had his own commitments. He could leave if he wanted to now. It will be a long while before Nate would find anyone again. Or if he wanted to be paired up again. He checked his right arm, it was bandaged along with his right torso. An IV drip was latched onto him so he slowly and gingerly shifted himself to sit up.

“What are you doing.” Jake’s voice cut in.

“Have to make myself presentable if I’m going to expect visitors.” Nate said. He was already working up a sweat trying to pull himself up.

“I dunno. I’m digging the morning bedhair look.” Jake grinned before walking over then just wrapped his arms around Nate causing the latter to freeze.

“You could have helped me sit up.” Nate smiled, wrapping one arm around Jake and patting his back.

“I was so worried when they told me you needed an emergency treatment.” Jake whispered.

“That bad? I’m sorry. Guess I was just trying to see if I could steal the spotlight from you.” Jake laughed hearing it but he was still holding Nate in his arms. “You and Amara did took out the Mega Kaijiu by letting Gypsy freefall. People are going to be talking about this for decades. I got to be at least the one who captured the bad guy who started it all.”

“Yeah yeah. Glory stealer.” Jake squeezed him slightly, sniffing.

“Jake? You’re not crying are you?”

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nate patted his back a few times, hugged him tighter, despite the ache on his side, for good measure. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He exhaled. “He was going to do something when the Mega Kaijiu failed. And if whatever it was got to you and Amara...I don’t think I would ever forgive myself.” For losing him again.

“I’ll never forgive myself either, you know.” Jake pulled back, tears had streamed down his face. “If I lost my big brother.”

  
“That’s what big brothers do right? Take the fall. ” That earned a laugh from the younger man.

“You’re an asshole.” Jake wiped his tears with the sleeves of his uniform.

Nate shrugged his good shoulder.

“Soooo.” Amara’s voice cut in from the door. The former cadets now behind her. “Before you two get more emotional and doing ‘bromance’ things that my age shouldn’t be seeing. Do you want us to come back an hour later?”

End.


End file.
